1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles of clothing and is directed more particularly to a belt buckle assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In common use today are belts having a buckle permanently attached to one end thereof and a series of holes at the other end thereof. The buckle is adapted to interconnect with a selected one of the series of holes to facilitate interconnection of the two ends of the belt.
If a belt buckle is desired to be changed, such is generally accomplished by changing belts. Inasmuch as a substantial portion of the cost of a belt and buckle assembly resides in the belt portion, the discarding of the entire assembly to effect a change in the buckle is not economically feasible.
In some embodiments, a belt end may be manually taken apart, or "undone" so that a buckle can be withdrawn and another substituted for it. The mechanics of the replacement of buckles are not always apparent and the execution thereof is often time consuming and aggravating.